Normal
by Amal Rose
Summary: I don't understand why Pokemon isn't category, or else this would have been a crossover. Anyways, the story is about a girl called Sylva, from the great Eevee clan. Everyone in the clan possesses magical abilities, and are both Meister and Weapon. Everyone, except Sylva. She has to go study at DWMA, where she starts falling for a certain symmetrical boy. Please read, thank you.
1. Chapter 1

**This story was originally posted on a joint Wattpad account, called Amaze_ment, with me and my friend. We wrote this story together, and hope you enjoy it. Please, R&R F&F**

**I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

"Why are there so many goddamn stairs?!" I complain for the third time, making my way up the DWMA stairs.

"Don't whine," Leila begins, "It makes you sound like a brat."

I glare at my older sister, which she hardly notices at all.

"I just don't see why you would have so many stairs! Why would you want to tire your students out first thing in the morning?" I ask, picking up my pace.

"Sylva," Hex calls out, " C'mon don't be like that..."

No. I will be like this, the way I always have been. I don't want to go to DWMA, a school for Meister's and Weapons, when I am neither. Just because Mother decides that it's unsafe to live with her anymore, I have to study with a bunch of people who will only view me as an outcast?

"Maybe she's just upset that she isn't talented?" Blaze asks his twin, while happily skipping up the stairs.  
Izo shakes his head.

"No excuse to act like that..." He clicks his tongue disapprovingly, shaking his head at me.  
I bite my tongue, to keep myself from yelling out 'I can still hear you!'

"Hey..." Hex begins, shaking his head in disapproval, his black locks dancing around his head, "Sylva will eventually get her talent. She's an Eevee after all, just a bit late."

"Yeah, like a thousand years too late!" Aqua snorts, and her fellow triplets, Emerald, and Jolta join her.  
I start taking three steps a time, annoyed. Gosh, sometimes they can be such a pain...

"Make sure you wait for us at the top!" Leila calls out, "Don't get lost!"

Don't get lost? I'm 15 for god'ssakes, not a child. Just because your a few years older, and posses the magical ability to make things levitate, doesn't make you the boss of me. I can take care of myself.  
I reach the top, way ahead of my siblings, and I can't help but widen my eyes at the view in front of me. I was against going to this school from them beginning, but now I'm starting to think it might not be so bad. Death City just looked so calm, and peaceful from the top.  
I walk over to a vending machine into he hallway, as my siblings finally catch up. I smirk, so talented, yet so slow.  
I open my can, and bring it to my lips, when I taste nothing. Was my cold can of pop...empty? I notice that Hex and Leila, the older twins talk to someone about meeting Lord Death. I widen my eyes in anger, when I hear a familiar giggle.

"Izo...Blaze. Unfreeze my can of pop, you two!" I ask, knowing that they did this. Izo could control ice, and Blaze could control fire.

Blaze sends his hand on fire, instinctively I step back. I groan.  
I know my siblings care about me and I love them, but why do they have to keep rubbing their skills in my face? I know I don't have any talent. I know I'm the black sheep of the prestigious Eevee family.  
I toss the frozen can at Blaze, only to have it float, inches before hitting him.  
"Sylva, don't throw things." Leila warns, "You could hurt your siblings..."

"That's the point!" I exclaim, as I grumpily lean against the vending machine. Leila always sides with the twins, especially Izo.  
The can floats over to Leila, who promptly motions to Blaze.

"Yes, milady," he says, as he unfreezes the can with his fire for her. Everyone else in this family was so close, and they all have their powers. I've given up on mine, after years of trying. I'm what, five years late?

"I'm going for a walk," I say, as I push myself off the machine.  
As I walk away, I can hear the triplets.

"Honestly, she shouldn't sulk so much. It can't be good for the face..." Emerald comments.

I walk faster, my hair hiding my face, as I pray that I don't start crying. That's when I walk right into someone.

"I'm sorry..." My voice trails off, as I notice the person in front of me.

His yellow eyes widen, the black locks, a great contrast with the three white stripes. His neat suit, decoratively ornated with skulls.

"Oh my Lord, Liz, Patty..." He begins in awe, and for the first time I notice two girls behind him, dressed in similar clothes. "She's perfectly symmetrical...!

• •

"I'm sorry?" Sylva asks, as Kidd leans in close, making her blush.  
"Just look at her! Her eyelashes evenly thick!" He pinches her cheeks, much to her annoyance.  
"And her cheeks, Lord, her cheeks! They even have the same elasticity!" The excited boy turns back to his weapons.  
"I bet, if we were to sit down and count every single hair on her head, we would end up with a perfectly even number!"

Sylva stares at the boy in confusion, unsure as to why he was so excited.  
"He's obsessed with symmetry!" Patty explains.

"No one knows why..." Liz adds, with a sideway glance at the boy prancing around with a dopey look on his face.  
"I'm Liz, and that's Patty. We apologize for our miester's craziness. "

"Sylva; nice to meet you." She turns back to Kid.  
"If you like symmetry so much, how come your asymmetrical?" The frantic glances and warns that the girls were trying to signal to Sylva, was all in vain, as those words leave her lips.

Death the Kidd has wide eyes, that cloud over in anguish, he crouches on the floor, tears streaming down his face, his back practically growing fungi.

"Okay...so, I just going to..." Sylva takes a step back, vaguely aware where she was going, as she moved away from danger. "...leave."  
She runs down the hallway, heading back to her siblings.

"Sylva!" Hex calls, the minute I'm within ear shot. "We found out how to get to Death!"

•• • ••

"Lord Death!" Leila calls, "Wonderful to see you again!"  
"What's it been, 10 years?" Hex adds.

"Yes," The Grim Reaper nods. "I was so excited when your mother said that you would be coming here! Its just like old times, isn't it?"

The triplets nods in unison, smiles plastered on their faces.  
Izo and Blaze hang back, this being their first time seeing him. I imagine they pictured him quite differently.

"Sylva!" He calls, but when i don't move or respond, he continues. "Would you all care to join me for tea? My son will be coming along any moment now!"

I take a seat at the white table, the whole aura of the room, freaking me out. I barely remember this place, I was only like, four or six when I last visited. I couldn't recall his son's face, but I think we used to be close, I can't remember.

"Oh, here he comes now!" Lord Death points to the archway where the the long hallway ends.  
I widen my eyes, as the crazy asymmetrical boy runs up to me.

"Perfect symmetry!" He screams.  
All my siblings turn to me, stifling a laugh, as I turn red in embarrassment, the son of grim reaper himself, pinching my cheeks again.

"Goddammit!" I say, under my breath.

We sat at tea for a while. I gritted my teeth and faked a smile as I sat down and was repeatedly poked and prodded by Death's son. What was this guy's problem? I don't really remember him, but I certainly don't remember this weird obsession. I'm starting to become concerned for my safety.

"Say, kids," Lord Death practically mercy calls me, since at the sound of his voice, Kidd backs off.  
"Since you will all be going to school here, how would you like to stay in the Death Mansion for the duration of your studies?"

I nearly choke on my tea, holding my hand to my mouth and preventing it from spewing everywhere. Live in the Mansion? I don't even want to go to school in this hellhole, and now I practically get a key to the front door.  
Still, though, because I'm in front of such a V.I.P, I try and be polite. Death turns to look at me, probably notcing my disdain.

"You would share the residence with Kidd and all your siblings as well, but with your own room, of course." Death continued

"Umm...thank you for the offer, sir, but-"

"She'd love to! I mean, we'd all love to!" Leila chimes in "What a wonder and gracious offer, sir. Sylva would consider it an honor! As would we!"

I think everyone had picked up on the fact that Lord Death was looking right at me, and obviosuly adressing me. I knew Mother and him were good friends, but to live in this mansion with his creepy son, and his weapons?

"Leila..." I whisper harshly under my breath

"It is an honor, isn't it, Sylva?" Leila wears a fake smile, and piercing purple eyes that seem to puncture my very soul.

I fake a laugh and nod. Frick! I swear, it's like I'm not even here! No one listens to me, no one cares about my opinion, it's like my siblings decide everything that happens in my life without my permission. Sure, I'm not special like these guys, but still.

Am I really that invisible? Who are they to think they can plan everything out for me? Oh yeah, that's right. They're part of the infamous Eevee clan. Shame on me, my blasphemous self. Bleh.

"Wonderful! Why don't you go along and move in now to save time. By the time you're done, dinner will be ready." Death says

"Yes, sir. Thank you." I say, walking up and leaving frustrated.

I found my way to the Mansion, where Kidd led me to a big, bare room. Plain, just like me. I dragged my luggage in to room and started unpacking, tempted to throw something at one of the walls to vent. Death and I were the same age, so Lord Death had insisted that we become fast friends. Fearing Leila's glare, I begrudgingly agree to let Kidd help bring my luggage to the room.

Well, now that I'm doing this, I suppose I've got some exposition explaining to do. I guess I owe it to you for even paying so much attention to me by reading this. Let's start with the basics. My name is Sylva. Quite honestly, there is nothing even remotely special about me. And I know a lot of girls my age say this type of thing, but this is the truth. I come from the Eevee clan, and I'm the sixth youngest out of eight kids, just 16.

Leila and Hex: They're the two oldest, also twins. They would be teaching at the school, their class mostly consistig of kids hwo are either both meister adn weapon, or simply posses unusual talents, much like themsleves. They are alos occasionally asked to give guest lectures on the Eevee Clan. I wouldn't even try to cheat on a test or lie, since Hex can read minds, and Leila can throw a book at your head with her telekinesis. Plus, having your oldest siblings as teachers makes it hard not to do well. Or at least, be pressured to do well.

The triplets, Aqua, Jolta and Emerald are the next in line. They can all manipulate the element of which their names relate (water, electricity and earth) plus, Aqua is a water scythe, Jolta a lightning staff and Emerald an elemental sword. Those three are always training, as weapons and as Meisters. Talk about over-achievers. I suppose they have an excuse, though. They're 18, in their graduating year.

I'm after them, but since you don't want to learn about me, there's my younger twin brothers, Izo and Blaze.  
Izo is a handgun, who can shoot ice projectiles, and freeze anything he come into contact with. He has the annoying ability to turn rain into hail. Blaze is a flaming hot whip, with the ability to manipulate fire. They're both a year younger than me.

These powers and abilities, have been passed along the bloodline of my clan since time began. That's why our clan is so famous; each of our members can act as both Weapon or Meister, which is why we are born in as twins or triplets, to be able to match Soul Wavelength easily and switch seamlessly from Meister to Weapon. We also tend to have some supernatural power. I never found my talent, and can't turn into a weapon, and don't posses the skills to be a meister. And in case you didn't know, yes, people turn into living weapons with minds of their own, wielded by their Meisters, who's Soul Wavelength is a match. It isn't too complicated once you get down to it.

But yes. There is a place where we train along other Meisters and Weapons to purge this world of evil. Called the Death Weapon Meister Acadamy, or DWMA for short. So now, I have to enroll with my siblings, to learn how to nip impurity at the bud, before it morphs into an unspeakable atrocity known as 'Kishin' that could end the world as we know it. For people like Leila, Hex, Aqua, Jolta, Emerald or even my Izo and Blaze, this wouldn't be a problem.

Or at least be easier since they have powers, and skill and talent. But for me, it's practically a death sentence. My clan is pretty well know for our abnormal powers and vicious fighting techniques, but I don't know any of that. And I can't learn, trust me, I've tried. Again and again, to try and withhold the honor of my clan's name. Five whole years, I spent trying to not disappoint my family. Trying to be useful.

But each time, I've only fell flat on my face, dishonoring my family and losing what little bit of hope and dignity I had. It sucks when everyone thinks so much of you, and has these huge expectations, and then you disappoint them so much they say things like 'She must be adopted'. Well, I'm not adopted, I'm just an unskilled, untalented loser.

That's right. In a clan full of mystical ability, I drew the short stick. My clan thought something was wrong with me, like I had a birth defect or something. But no, as fate would have it, I am a normal. Not even worth the dust I bite when I try to amount to something better than what I am.

I don't know how many times I would watch the others in awe, hoping someday I would just wake up with some, mind blowing powers. But that didn't happen. Nature ruled me out completely. If something like this skips a few generations, then I was just a mistake at the wrong time. Nothing more than a tiny blip on the radar, while the others burned as bright as stars. Life is unfair, and it sucks.

I hear that my ancestors were mythical beasts called Eevee, with different forms, depending on the power it possed. Now they've evolved to be human, the mythical monsters extinct, leaving behind a clan of magical beings. And in all thsoe generations, I bet not a single one was like me, untalented.

So now when I start school tomorrow at the DWMA, I'm almost hoping I don't do well in class. Of course, if I do, it'll be the one thing I'm good at. But the farther I go, the more fieldwork becomes part of training. And without any training or co-ordination or powers, I'm basically a sitting duck, a fish in a barrel, a downed bird, etc. Although, if I do die, I'll probably just be another burden my clan won't have to deal with.

Why me!? Seriously, what did I do, even in a past life, to deserve this?! I've asked myself these questions a million times before without an answer. Which means I probably won't get one tonight, either. So now, I'll just try to close my eyes and sleep, preparing myself for training. Preparing myself to be slaughtered.

With that, I try and push the thought from my mind for now and remain composed. My room is mostly finished, so, I take a deep breath in and head back downstairs, for dinner.

I begrudgingly take my seat, tired from moving in. Honestly, I wouldn't be this tired if Leila just levitated my bags up to the room for me.  
I take my seat at the end of the table, exhausted and tired. I just wanted to go back to bed, and sleep.  
"So, I assume the trip here was a pleasant one?" Lord Death asks,

"Yes, it was. Thank you for asking." Izo says, happily eating his plate of spaghetti.

"Ah, I only remember you two as children!" Death says, to Blaze and Izo. "So, any stories you would like to share?"

"Stories! Stories!" Patty calls out through a mouthful of spaghetti.

"Yes, I remember. When I first got my power, I accidentally set Sylva's hair on fire!" Blaze exclaims, as everyone laughs.

I grumpily stab my spaghetti, in response.

"Yeah," Izo continues, "So, I started panicking at the sight of a fire, and ended up freezing her hair! Although her hair ended up snapping unevenly, it makes a great memory."

I grit my teeth. I spent three years growing it, only to have you burn it, then hand over frozen icicles of hair!

"Could you pass the pepper?" Emerald asks, and I glare at her. I was in no mood to be passing things around.  
I earn a pointed look from Leila, as the pepper floats over to Emerald.

"Ooh, Magic!" Patty compliments.

"I got to admit," Liz begins, "your talents are pretty cool."

I bite my tongue to keep from yelling. 'Just dump me out in the streets already!' Magic this, talent that.

"So, you each have a unique talent?" Kid asks for clarification, much to my disappointment. Not him too...

"Yup!" Jolta says, excitedly.

"I can control plants and nature, Jolta can conduct electricity, and lightning, while Aqua can control water, and make it rain!" Emerald finishes with a smile.

Everyone starts making their way down the table, telling everyone their skill.  
Leila can make things levitate, Hex can read minds. Izo controls ice, and Blaze works with fire.  
One by one, the spotlight gets closer, and closer to me. I can just imagine the awkwardness when everyone realizes I have no talent. I can't be here for that. I hastily stand up, my chair squeaking ever so loudly, and all eyes turn to me in shock. Great, now they will all think I'm a brat.  
I give them a sweet smile.

"Terribly sorry, I must be excused. I think I left my water running!" I run out of the room, praying that no one noticed I was lying.

"How irresponsible!" I hear Izo and Leila mutter under their breath.

I run down the hallway, hiding my face, retreating to my room. Oh, how I hope I don't cry.


	2. Chapter 2

_I wonder if I should check on Sylva._ Kidd asks himself, walking down the hallway toward her room. _She never did return to dinner…_

He was almost certain that his dad's weirdness had scared her off. He decided that Death was the only reasonable explanation as to why Sylva would leave in-between a meal. Kidd knock on the door, and hears nothing in response. He knocks again, before quietly opening the door, hoping that her siblings don't hear the creak of her door. They would probably think he was peeping on their sister, and beat him up. He may be the son of the Grim Reaper, but he's no match for seven kids of the Eevee clan.

"Sylva?" Kidd call, taking a peek inside the room. There was no one here. A gust of wind blows in through the window, and he realizes what happened. _She must have left…wonder where she went._

Kidd turns back around, deciding he would go look for her. He had taken quite a liking to her, and her symmetrical features. He runs down the hallway, his mind filled with Sylva. Her blue eyes that always looked so distant, her white hair, than translates into pink, ending in little blue wisps, past her shoulder blade. Sylva's little bow locket, matching her symmetrical outfit perfectly, his silver chain rattling as she walks.

Death the Kidd slows as he notices Hex. Wouldn't want to act to suspicious…

Kidd smiles politely at Hex, and in return, the older boy waves. Hex's grin falters, as Kidd walks past him, his eyes filling with worry.

"Sylva's missing?" Hex asks, stopping the boy in his tracks.

"How did you-Right, mind-reader…" Kidd sighs, no one in this family must have privacy with Hex around. "Yeah, she wasn't in her room. Probably just exploring the mansion?"

Hex shakes his head knowingly, a nervous smile in place.

"No, she not here. Sylva does this often…" He scratches his hair worriedly, "She goes on really long walks, all the time. She's usually back in an hour or so, just needing some time to cool her head."

Kidd nods knowingly. Out of all the siblings, Hex seemed the kindest. He had fairly symmetrical features, except for his extra gold earring on his left lobe. Hex seemed to be closer with Sylva than the other. Kidd like Hex, aware that he was a great older brother.

"She's probably napping on a park bench somewhere," Hex adds, as Kidd resumes walking.

"Hey, Kidd?" He calls, as the shorter boy turns to look at him. "Take care of her, alright? Death City can be a dangerous place…"

Kidd nods again, running out the door, and into Death City.

• •

I bring my fingers to my eyes, rubbing them. Thankfully, I hadn't shed a tear.

I look at all the happy children, playing on swings, swinging across the monkey bars. Why couldn't I be like them? Just a normal kid, who didn't have to worry about Kishin Eggs, talent, and disappointment.

I lean back down on the bench, wondering how long I had been here. My feet stick out the arm rest, my body too tall for the seat made for couples. My hair, hangs loose, no doubt picking up all sorts of dirt, the chipping paint on the bench indicating how old the piece of furniture. I know my scarf is dragging on the ground, as it hangs of my sides, but I'm too tired to care.

I hear footsteps approach, and I assume it's some poor kid's parent, here to drag him home, shutting my eyes.

"Hey, move your feet." Kidd demands, as he pants for breathe. I open my eyes to see a very exhausted teenager, clutching his stomach, his inhales sharp. "Move them, or I'll sit on them."

I roll my eyes, exhaling, while reluctantly pulling my knees up, giving him just enough room to sit.

He takes a seat, and I immediately place my feet over him. My feet our once again sticking out from the bench that was too small.

"Honestly, you couldn't have told someone where you were going to be?" He asks, and I groan.

"You going to lecture me?" I have learned to notice when someone's tone of voice is about to start lecturing. Leila and pretty much everyone else, have given me plenty of examples.

"What? No, that would be weird…"He begins slowly. "I was just worried. We are classmates after all..."

Maybe if I wasn't deep in thought, I would have noticed that Kidd was distracted, and his voice kept wandering.

"Yeah. Unfortunately, I'm headed straight to the special class, with you. I can't do anything, yet I have to attend those dumb classes." I could just hear the voices of the snobs in that class.

"She isn't talented."

"Why is she here? I bet the only reason she got in is because her mother knows Death!"

"Is she really from the Eevee family? What a disappointment."

"I bet she's adopted."

My anger flares lightly, as I snuggle into my scarf. Mother had made me loads of scarves over the years, all in the same color scheme as my hair, white, blue and pink. And why had I given her in return? A talentless shell, and empty hollow piece of garbage with the label 'Eevee'

"You know what? I bet I'm adopted!" I say out loud, anger slowly rising.

"Mm-hmm. I doubt that. You and your siblings…share distinct facial…features…" Kidd says. I can't see his face, but find his voice comforting. I look up at the sky, the last rays of light fading, and my eyes well with tears. I look like an Eevee, I sound like an Eevee, but I am not. I'm a fake, a phony.

"Sometimes, I think it would be better if I really was adopted." My lower lip trembles involuntarily. "If I was adopted, then there would be no disappointment. It would make sense, too, you know? Everyone would understand. 'Oh, she's the adopted kid, that's she's so unskillful. It make sense, no way could she possibly possess talent when she doesn't even have Eevee blood!'"

I take a deep breath, my tears threatening to flow.

"Yes, it really would be better if I was adopted. No one would tell me that I didn't belong, and everyone would understand why I'm different-" I gasp in realization. I had just told Death the Kidd, some annoying brat obsessed with symmetry, my deepest, darkest thoughts, opening myself up completely to him.

A dark blush forms on my face, as I sits upright. I expected Kidd to look at me in pity, or disgust, or anything, really. Instead, he was intently staring at my shoes.

"Kidd?" I call, wondering if Kidd had heard anything I said.

"Unbelievable…" He begins, and I shuts my eyes in embarrassment. God, he thought I was a selfish brat, ungrateful for all the love my family had showered on me.

"Even your shoes are perfectly symmetrical!"

• •

Sylva couldn't believe Kidd. She had opened herself to him, and he was more interested in her shoes!  
She didn't whether to feel upset, or relieved that he wasn't listening. Maybe, if she had bothered to give him one last glance, before walking away, she would have seen a knowing look. She would have known that he'd heard every last word.  
Sylva walks through the dimly lit streets, snuggling closer into her scarf as the cold night hair settles in. There were still a few minutes if sunlight left, but those moments were fleeting. She had stayed out longer than expected, and no doubt her siblings were worried. There were hardly at people around, as she walked slowly, making her way towards the school. The mansion was right next to the school, and it wasn't very far from where she was.  
She inhales sharply, as she sees a man in a hood before her. He was short, and his face was well hidden under his coat, and what looked like black hair. Sylva paid no mind to him, intending to walk right past, when she is stopped by the shirt man.  
"Sylva.." His voice calls out, and eerie ring to it. It was disturbingly calm. Sylva instinctively touches her bow necklace, the one she had got from her mother. How she longed for her mother's protective arms, in times of fee and peril, very much like now.  
The man pulls out a knife, and Sylva takes a step back. What was he...  
He wasn't a Kishin Egg, he was way to human, yet so much of him was hidden, almost like he was afraid of exposing himself. I take another silent step back, and the man smirks.  
I'm untalented, useless, and fake. There was no way I could beat this man with a knife.  
He takes a step closer to me, his knife glinting.  
"Sylva," he begins with a smile. "Its time for you to die!"


	3. Chapter 3

The man smiles at me, baring his sinister, pointy teeth.

"Who the hell are you?!" I scream at him, my voice breaking.

He doesn't answer me, but instead walks ever closer. He, or it, moves raises the knife and it gleams with anticipation. Scared out of my mind, I turn and run, as fast as I can. Holy crap, why is this happening? Where was Kidd, or hell, even another one of my over-protective siblings, when I needed them?

I come to an alleyway, and turn. It's a dead end, and I crap on myself for making such a stupid decision. The man with the knife shows up behind me, blocking my path. Fear rose in my chest and my breathing became frantic panting. Why was this guy after me? What significance am I, a talentless Eevee, to him? I know the answer. Nothing.

He has me cornered, with my back literally against the wall. I can't scream, nothing comes out. My pulse is racing, and fear fills my titles his head a little.

"Why won't you stay still?" He says

"It would make it so much easier. So much quicker. You're just an embarrassment to the Eevee family. Have you no shame? Come here, and let me put an end to this misery."

"Get away from me, you freak!" I yell. He wanted to kill me because I was an untalented Eevee?

He inches closer and closer, while I frantically search for a way out. I see the rings of a fire escape ladder a few feet above me. It's far fetched, but it's my only hope of survival at this point. I think I can make it if I jump. I move back a bit, take a bit of a running start and my feet leave the ground.

I'm suspended in the air, for perhaps a second longer than I should have. My eyes widen, and I feel a strange sense of pleasure for the height I'm at.

I snap back to reality when I hear the man click his teeth in disappointment.

I look down, and see the guy with the knife, ten feet below me!? I land on the second floor fire escape, much to surprise. I literally hit the ground running, since, miraculous as it may be, I don't have time to ponder at what just happened.

I sprint up the stairs, and across the roofs of the other building, easily hopping over the small gaps in between then. Looking down over my shoulder, I don't see my attacker. I make it back to Death Mansion, still panting. I climb down from the roof I was currently on, approach the door. I wait a few seconds before entering, trying to catch my breath. Maybe that was just another say for 'waiting to make sure an ambush wasn't coming'.

"Sylva! Where the hell have you been!?" Leila's voice rings in my ears immediately after entering.

Great. I just get back and now I get lectured and/or interrogated. I silently stare at the floor, still shaken up from prior events.

"God damn it, Sylva!" Hex scolds "Kidd came back, said you ran off." He gestures at a chair Kidd was sitting in. Kidd got up and took a few steps toward me.

"You just disappeared. I got a little concerned." He admits, and I sense an oncoming wave of anger.

Yeah, right. Or did he want to get on my siblings good side by ratting the little bratty sister out? Worried for the well being for a talentless Eevee? Concerned, my ass.

"Seriously, do you have any idea how worried we were? You usually leave for an hour or so, but today you were out for 4 hours! Four!" Hex stares me down. I feel a twinge of guilt, debating I'd I should let them in on my almost-assassination.

I stare at Hex, and he looks back at me, wearing the worried face I'd become so familiar with.

"Honestly, Sylva!" Leila starts again. "How irresponsible can you be? Going out into Death City, even though you know it's dangerous! There's Kishin eggs, Meister's and Weapons, and all sorts of battles going on out there! You have no concern for your safety, or others!"

Anger surges through me, and before I can suppress it, I scowl at her.

"Why don't you yell a little louder? I'm sure Lord Death can't hear clearly enough!" I day snidely, stopping Leila in her tracks.

She blushes in embarrassment, suddenly realizing whose house she was in. I pushed past my siblings, the wear of the day finally taking its toll.

"I'm going to bed."

I push my way past all of them forcefully, making my way to my room. Not bothering to get into my nightwear, I crawl under my covers and stare at the ceiling. Everything I do, I get lectured for. Aren't I the always victim? I decide not to tell everyone about my incident tonight, since I doubt that wouldn't help my situation.

They don't need to know I was almost murdered in cold blood, just a few short hours ago. They would probably come to conclusion, that I needed to be locked up and monitored 24/7.

But...that jump. Ten feet.

Did I really do that? No, that can't be possible.

It must've been some adrenaline, or something, right?! Moonlight seeps into though my windows, glinting off my bow pendant.

*It will always protect you.*

Did my pendant do that? That would make sense, since mother did say that it would always protect me, in case she can't. Yes, that must be it. There's no other explanation.

More importantly...

Who was that guy? Kill me? Just because I'm untalented. Am I really that...unwanted?

• ° •

Sylva walks into class the next day, her head hurting from all the late - night thinking she had done.

She groans lightly, at the sight of the enormous lights in Stein's room. She hated it. She hated this whole school.

She walk in, to see Kidd, already seated, chatting with a few of his friends. Sylva sighs heavily, well aware that she won't make any this year. Friends are overrated anyway.

Kidd spots her enter the room, and his eyes light up. He drops his pencil, and he walks over to her. As her only friend in the room, he felt the need to introduce her to the gang.

"Sylva, you're here!"

Sylva restrains herself from rolling her eyes.

"Where else would I be?" Sylva asks, knowing damn well, that any other school would be a way better fit for her, rather than the grand DWMA.

Soul and Maka join Kidd, curious to see who the new kid was.

"Soul, Maka, this is Sylva Eevee." Kidd introduces. "Sylva, this is Maka Albarn, and Soul Eater. Maka is Meister, and Soul is her weapon."

Sylva nods to these kids, surprised that they weren't immediately asking her about her last name.

Did they perhaps not know about the esteemed Eevee family?

Black*Star and Tsubaki upon arrival, join the gang as well. Until, finally Liz and Patty arrive, and everyone crowds around Sylva.

"So, are you a Meister?" Maka asks, her blonde hair bouncing.

Sylva tugs on her scarf, uncomfortably.

She wasn't used to so much intense attention, unless people were yelling at her. Besides, the forbidden question always make her squeamish.

"No."

"So, you're a weapon then?" Soul concludes, phrasing his findings like a question.

Sylva shakes her head, her face risk sinking deeper into her scarf.

"No."

Liz and Patty exchange glances. Well, she was certainly weird.

"Are you sure she's in the right class?" Patty whispers sideways to Kidd, not as quietly as she thought.

Sylva's eyes flare slightly, and she decides that she no longer wanted to be a part of this conversation, which solely revolved around her lack of talent.

"Do you think she's mad?" Patty asks, a guilty hint to her voice.

"Gee, Patty, I don't know." Soul begins sarcastically. "Maybe because she stormed off, and is glaring at her notebook, I'd day she's pretty ecstatic..."

Black*Star who had been unusually quiet throughout the conversation, stared at the angry girl.

Her multicolored hair, cascaded down her back in two ponytails, each tied with a bow. She wore a scarf, that matched her hair and pendant perfectly. She wore a scowl that looked ever so enticing on her, carelessly exposing skin underneath that scarf.

"She's beautiful."


End file.
